1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for identifying the position of light waveguides in two groups to be aligned with one another, whereby light is coupled into at least one light waveguide of one group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS 39 00 406 discloses a method for aligning two sets of optical fibers. For checking the alignment conditions of optical fibers in a pair of ribbon fiber cables, a reflective mirror is arranged adjacent to the optical fibers of the pair of ribbon conductors. A illuminating light is supplied into the optical fibers in one plane that differs from the normal direction of a plane formed by the optical fibers. First, an image is observed that arises due to the illuminating light that is reflected by the mirror and is then conducted through the optical fibers. Also, an image is observed that is formed by the illuminating light that is guided through the optical fibers and is then reflected by the mirror.
It is presumed in this known method that the optical fibers are respectively individually stripped at the ribbon conductors lying opposite one another. The material that surrounds the optical fibers and holds them together is thus removed and the optical fibers are freely mobile as a result. This is necessary for an observation of the alignment conditions of the optical fibers in order to be able to laterally illuminate them from the outside and in order to be able to optically image their contours individually and separately from one another. The known measuring procedure thus only allows statements and conclusions about the local distribution of the exposed optical fibers in an indirect way. By contrast, the actual, local intensity distribution of the light that is respectively guided in the core of the light waveguides can only be made mensurationally accessible with high outlay. Statements about the real light intensity conditions in the two ribbon conductors can essentially be made only in restricted fashion with this known method. As a result, the alignment of the ribbon conductors to one another, for example for splicing purposes, is relatively imprecise.